


Faster than a Speeding Bullet

by happy29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Danno just wants Steve to slow down...





	Faster than a Speeding Bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



> Short story written to fulfill my writing exercise of Speed.

“Can you please slow the fuck down?” Danny screamed as he grabbed for the dash with his left hand and the _‘Oh Shit’_ bar with his right. Steve whipped the Camaro around a corner at a speed much faster than Danny was comfortable with. “You’re going so fast, my thoughts about this case can’t keep up with us. _Slow the fuck down!”_ Danny held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut involuntarily as they sped past a minivan, missing it by mere inches.

“If I slow down, we lose them.” Steve pressed the accelerator further into the floor and Danny cringed.

“If you wrap us around a telephone pole, we won’t catch them either,” Danny countered, knowing that it was useless. His grip tightened and his heart skipped a beat as Steve pushed the Camaro to its limits. Deep down Danny knew Steve was right, but his fear of dying in a fiery crash was winning the battle at the moment over catching the fleeing suspect. “The only thing faster than you right now is a speeding bullet or maybe a sneeze…” Danny winced as the seat belt dug into his neck when Steve switched lanes without any warning.

“A sneeze?” Steve wrinkled his forehead and dared a glance at Danny.

“Yes! A _sneeze_ .” Danny getured frantically with his hands. _“Watch the road you maniac!_ I’d really like to not spend my birthday _dead_ …”

“Well, would you looky there?” Steve smirked as he cut Danny off. He slowed the Camaro to a full stop and threw it into park. “Our suspects wrapped _themselves_ around a telephone pole. Now we can spend your birthday together instead of chasing these two nimrods around the island.”

“You can stop gloating now, you putz, with a lead foot.” Danny took a deep breath before directing an icy glare in his partner’s direction. “I don’t think I want to spend my birthday with you anymore.” 

“You love me.”

“I hate you.”

“Admit it, Danno…”

“I’ll admit _nothing.”_ Danny leaned his head back against the headrest and motioned with his hands. “Go arrest them for being stupid while I sit here and wait for the rest of my body parts to catch up with me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Liz... for just being you :)


End file.
